As Long As We Both Shall Live
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Every body has to have somebody right? Well Bonejangles in his life had a girl who will always be in his proverbial heart. When Emily is having a bad day and reminds Bonejangles of his girl he has no choice but to wonder where she is now.BonejanglesXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Alrighty! Another new fanfiction except this one is Corpse Bride. BonejanglesOC that was inspired by Spinder-UndeadBallerina's **__**Love of His Afterlife**__**. I loved it so much that I decided to take a whack at it! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Corpse Bride, or Bonejangles. I only own my OC.  
**_

* * *

Familiar gray-green eyes bore into his own making a grin tug at his lips. He looked her up and down as she sat across from him making her olive skin tint pink. She nervously pulled curls behind her ears as her eyes then darted anywhere but his. He chuckled again putting his hand over her gloved one his grin widening as her face darkened.  
"Don't worry yourself about anything doll. You'll do fine, like always." He knew what she was truly nervous about but didn't bring it up for her sake. She nodded slowly taking her hand from under his a half smile pulled at her perfectly pink lips.

Her gaze went to him again from under the one curl hanging in her face. She stood up and straightened up her dress self-consciously.  
"Of course Bo, I know." As his eyes met hers again her eyes fell to the floor just as he was accustomed to. He stood and grasped her wrist tenderly and then began to lead her toward the entrance to the stage.  
"You look perfect Deedee." Her seemingly permanent pink countenance grew a light shade of red from behind him.

He smiled from his place at the piano as he saw her fidget with her hands behind the curtain. The voice announcing them was nothing to him as she watched bemusedly as she took her final deep breathe.  
"Cats and kittens, gents and dolls, give a round for our entertainment for the night. Adeline Cruz and Bojangles Anderson!" He watched a perfectly rehearsed smile cross her features a he turned to play. As his fingers began to glide over the ivory keys no sound emitted from them. He looked around panicked as the crowd began to disappear and Adeline fading to black as she sang soundlessly.

His only eye rolled to the other socket as he sat up and replaced his bowler to it's proper place. His usually showy attitude was invisible as her ran his bony hand over his face and letting out a sigh with non-existent lungs. This wasn't the first time that Addie had plagued his dreams like this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He got up deciding maybe an early visit to the pub would do him some good. His bones made a loud almost hollow clatter as he walked. So far this trip didn't do any good lightening his mood this morning. He entered the Ball and Socket pub a different Bonejangles then everyone was used to.

As he scanned the pub he only spotted Emily's familiar form by the piano her fingers gliding across the keys. He walked over and leaned against the coffin shaped piano to see a mutual unhappiness in the corpse bride. As she noticed him and her gaze went to his single eye Bonejangles made a gesture to her expression.  
"Why the long face doll?" She sighed and continued to dabble at the keys of the piano as she looked at him.  
"I'm just...oh it's silly." Bonejangles took a seat next to her on the piano bench and looked to her seriously.

"Come on just let it out." Emily looked hesitantly to her skeletal companion.  
"I'm starting to think that no one is ever going to come. That I'll be alone like this for ever." Bonejangles put a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder and pat it lightly.  
"Don't worry doll face, there will be someone promise. Everyone has a special someone...even me." Emily looked curiously to Bonejangles, her sadness melting away from his positive words.  
"Did you ever...have someone? Oh, don't answer that, how rude of me."

Bone jangles let his gaze lift to the ceiling and nodded slowly as he reminisced about the times in his dreams.  
"Yeah, even I had someone, but that was a long time ago-my turn is over and done with." Emily looked saddened at her friends expression. She immediately felt guilt in the pit of her rotting stomach. Bonejangles who had gotten lost in his memories continued.  
"Adeline was her name, and boy...her shape was outta sight. I betcha every cat wanted her, but I was the lucky sucker who had her-almost."

Emily's guilt pained her as she heard how fondly he spoke of her. She wondered if he missed her, and how much.  
"She was a doll though, a big ol' sweetie, and that voice-that girl had the voice of an angel..." Bonejangles seemed to forget everything around him as his memories of Adeline flashed in and out of his head. He absent-mindedly began to play the piano. His skeletal fingers flew across the keys in an upbeat tune that had his foot tapping against the floor. Emily smiled at his upbeat attitude returning yet felt deep sorrow about how her companion had to live with it his whole afterlife.

* * *

**Yeah I hope it isn't too bad and I CERTAINLY hope Bonejangles doesn't seem OOC even if he only had a tiny part in the movie! Anyway Review guys it helps me write more! I also hope it isn't too short!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty! I just wanna thank my ONLY reviewer for this fic for taking time from their day to actually review my fic. You should read their Hellboy fic **__**Need**_ _**it's the best! Anyway here's the next Chapter of As Long As We Both Shall Live.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own **__**Corpse Bride**__**, or Bonejangles. I only own my OC.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Emily had been contemplating ever since she left the pub about Bonejangles old love. She wondered what she looked like, what she sounded like, but most of all Emily wanted to know what about her had made Bonejangles act so unusual. His little tidbit about Adeline had certainly taken her mind off of her own troubles. She couldn't help be feel responsible for causing his forlorn nature lately. Her friend was in pain and it was because of her.

When the day had begun and the Ball-and-Socket Pub had started getting business Bonejangles couldn't really concentrate. He was sure everyone could see there was no spring in his step today. After one performance he surely though he was crazy when he saw her. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. He sat there his wrist pressed to his cheek bone in deep contemplation. The heart that had decayed long ago was starting to ache. His dreams weren't making anything better.

After all the patrons had cleared out and only few people remained Bonejangles sat at the coffin piano and slid his fingers across the cool ivory keys. He was only pulled from his daze when a familiar shadow loomed over him. His one remaining eye switched sockets and looked to the corpse bride who stood next to him with a forlorn face. She smiled half-heartedly and her usually melodious voice came out cracked and almost inaudible.  
"I feel as if I must apologize for making you relive hurtful memories. A friends shouldn't do such things." He just shook his head and continued playing his raspy voice came out softly.  
"No need doll-face. I like the memories."

She sat next to him and smiled her fingers softly hovering over the piano keys. She felt her curiosity eating at her to ask more about Adeline. She bit her tongue and just enjoyed the music the emitted from the piano. It was beautiful, it spoke words that only her friend's heart held and let them be heard by the few people within the pub. She could relate to the feeling that flooded the air, she was once in love herself. As that though came to mind she wondered if this pain was anything close to that of her usually theatrical friend. Then as she looked sadly at the floor the question left her lips.

"Do you miss her...? Tell me about her...if you don't mind." Bonejangles stopped playing to look at the forlorn corpse bride. He sighed from none existent lungs and looked to Emily with a light of happiness in his eye.  
"I miss her terribly doll-face. Well Deedee was...she was the cat's meow. She was a quiet one at first, but once you got to know her...she was a live wire. She was too Ritzy for me, but she coulda cared less. Bad part about it was she was a moll*. Her guy gave me all sorts of trouble when she didn't want him."

Bonejangles glared at the piano at the memory of that smug mug. He continued about Adeline the anger that had lined his voice disappearing.  
"She deserved so much more then the two of us, but the way he treated her...it wasn't right. She had IT, and she was the only girl that ever got me to feel the way I did." As the memory of her smile flashed her felt himself come to smile as well. "Then of course, there's the reason I met her. She had the voice of an angel." Emily felt a smile tug at her lips as she saw her friends smile again.

Emily began to piece together a face that went along with this women Bonejangles described. She was devastatingly beautiful, not much she could say for herself-a rotting corpse. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard her companion sigh. She looked to his saddened face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Forgive me, I've done it again." He shook his head and pat the hand on his shoulder with his skeletal one.  
"No worries doll. I just wonder how she is now is all."

The two friends sat in their bubble of mixed emotion as watched the two with sad eyes. She knew the two had had very hard lives in the living world. She just wished there was something to alleviate their pain. The women saw the skeleton leave and the lovely young corpse come to her with the same saddened eyes.  
"It's dreadful. Poor Bonejangles, separated from his love." Emily then had a thought and looked to curiously.  
"How did he die? He seems to avoid talking about it."

looking surprised at Emily put her decaying hand over her mouth.  
"You mean you never found out deary?" Emily shook her head and the cook continued. "The poor dear was murdered in cold blood." Emily gasped and felt a sadness enter the pit of her rotting stomach. She could get an idea of why someone had hurt him in his lifetime. She wanted to do something even more to ease his pain.

Bonejangles sat in a unbreakable staring contest with the corner of a picture. He would have been close to tear if he still had his tear ducts. He closed his hand and squeezed, his anger getting the best of him. This was the only thing he had to remember her by, and it had slowly turned to dust leaving him with nothing but a corner. He rested his head in his hand holding the little corner for dear life, or death. He shook his head as the cool air of grief wrapped itself around him like a new layer of skin. He hadn't felt this way for quite awhile and now he remembered why he put that old picture aside.

* * *

***Moll is a slang term from the 1920s that means the girlfriend of a gangster.  
Hope it was alright guys! Sorry if anyone seems OOC I haven't watched Corpse Bride in awhile! Please Review! Hope it isn't as short as it feels!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay then I'd like to thank the reviewers of course! cause they keep me going! I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Ossiana of the B.P.R.D for being my most faithful reviewer and for helping me with other things! Read Hellboy fic Need it's amazing and recently updated!!**_ _**Plus I'd thought I'd do them a favor and update this fic since they liked it so much!**_

_**Don't Own Corpse Bride OR Bonejangles.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The girl sobbed as she looked to the wooden floor on her hands and knees. Her red and swelling cheek stung as the tears passed over it. She couldn't look at the menacing figure that stood over her. She felt the breathe leave her as a hard blow to her torso knocked her off her hands and knees and into the dust. She sobbed louder and more tears fell as she wrapped her arms around herself. As she flinched from the next blow flying toward her she looked toward the light of the open door._**  
**_"Jimmy, she's on in two."

The angry and gruff voice came from the black haired male that stood over her with a balled fist.  
"Tell them she can't go on tonight! Get Lydia to sing!" The other male nodded and closed the door and Jimmy knelt down and pulled her face on level with his. "Don't ever try that again. You saw what I did to Anderson, I'll do that to you. Don't take any wooden nickels doll.*" He let her go the bruise of his fingerprints forming in her delicate skin. She crumpled back to the floor her sobs getting stuck in her throat and the pain in her body aching at every one. She flinched as Jimmy slammed the door behind him then bringing her knees to her chest and holding them.

The Ball-and-Socket Pub was bursting with fun as Bonejangles seemed to be back to his old self. Emily clapped with the rhythm of the music as she smiled to her friend from the crowd. He was at the piano playing a happy tune when Emily had come to visit him earlier today. Her curiosity about his death still burned, but she decided this wasn't the time to ask. She giggled quietly as Bonejangles continued his usual antics on stage bringing smiles to many of the undead faces. Yet, there was something a bit off about him all the same. He still didn't seem perfectly himself.

When everyone started to clear out Emily walked to her skeletal companion at the piano they seemed to be at almost everyday. When she thought about it, it was almost like their place to talk. She sat next to him and noticed he was looked blankly at a small piece of paper. She cleared her throat and he jumped a bit.  
"Sorry doll face, didn't see you there." She smiled to him and pointed to the little paper nervously.

"What's that? If I'm not prying again of course."

Bonejangles let out a laugh and shook his head.  
"No, it was a picture of Addie. I'm trying to remember what she looked like. It's escaping me now after so long." Emily felt her heart sink as she put a hand on his shoulder rubbing softly.  
"I'm sure you'll remember. Just keep thinking." He nodded and sighed if he had eyelids Emily knew he'd be squeezing them shut. As he tried to think Emily felt her fingers glide across the keys playing a mellow tune. As the music flowed around the two she heard Bonejangles sigh in relief.

"There she is. Those keen eyes, those soft lips, that hair." Emily smiled as she saw her friend looking up almost like her vision had come from the heavens.  
"She's sounds beautiful." Bonejangles nodded slowly and sighed holding tight to the little piece of picture. The atmosphere of the speakeasy seemed to go from colorful festivity to a murky color-less feel. Bonejangles could sincerely be the life in the afterlife and without his usual spark this place was _really_ dead. She felt that the fault was hers for starting this mess.

As he heard the music play and it sunk into his bones he saw her face flash before him. Then memories as vivid as day seemed to come at him all at once.  
_"Are you sure about this? I feel like a pill*." A laugh escaped from him and he took her hand.  
"Pipe down doll you look swell." She sighed as his lips made contact with her cheek. _He smiled and chuckled a bit remembering her face as she pulled at the clothes trying to fix them.

_ "I can't believe you could afford this. You didn't have to get this for me." He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders.  
"Only the best for my doll. It only took saving up all my gig money." She shook her head a guilty look in her eyes. He brought her close, and kissed her softly and cupped her chin in between his thumb and index finger. "I wanted to do this for you doll. You deserve it." She sighed and finally let the smile spread across her lips and put on the pearls._

Bonejangles shook his head and looked to Emily who was smiling at him almost knowingly.  
"That dame was an interesting one. She didn't like to be pampered. Even on her birthday I got a necklace and she felt bad cause it was expensive." Emily chuckled a bit and listened quietly to him. He seemed to get his spark back so quickly when he talked about her. While Bonejangles spoke about her he swore he felt his already faded heart beat fast and loud. It only started to beat faster as another memory filled his thoughts.

_ "Hey, Anderson. Come here." He walked up to the slightly taller male and tipped his bowler a bit on his head.  
"What do you want ya drugstore cowboy*?" Jimmy growled and clenched his fist and shook it at the other male.  
"Look, I know you carry a torch for my girl. Beat it or you ain't gonna be to happy." Bojangles waved him off and started to turn on his heel.  
"I'd love to stay here and listen to you beat your gums, but I got things to do."_

_ He was surprised when he was pulled back and a punch was landed on his face. He tried to fight back only to be held back by Jimmy's friends. He wriggled trying to get free, but nothing was helping.  
"Don't turn your back on my Anderson. Addie is my girl and I warned you enough." He swung again landing a hit into the male's chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
"I thought you were hard-boiled, but now I see you're nothin but a piker* Jimmy." Jimmy laughed and looked Bojangles ignoring the on lookers and Adeline who was running toward them._

_ "Oh you think I'm a piker huh? We'll see how much of a bimbo* you are when I'm done with you." Adeline caught Jimmy by the arm out of breathe.  
"Jimmy let him go! He didn't do nothin!" He pushed her aside and signaled his lackeys to drag the weak Bojangles outside. They walked for blocks with Adeline screaming pleas at Jimmy to let Bojangles free. He didn't fight it, he just waited too sure he would be able to fight his way out of it. They reached the docks and Jimmy turned to Bojangles and pushed Adeline to his friend on the right._

_ "Hold her. I'm going to show you Anderson why you shoulda took my warnings." Adeline struggled furiously mussing her hair. Bojangles growled quietly and struggled again.  
"Leave her outta this! That dame's got nothin to do with this!"  
"Jimmy please leave Bo alone!" What he saw next sent him to the edge. Jimmy's hand across Adeline's perfect cheek._

Bonejangles shook his head furiously and got up quickly from his seat giving Emily an apologetic look.  
"Sorry doll face I gotta run." Emily tried to ask him what was wrong only for him to go running out of the speakeasy. A sigh escaped her as she remembered the pain on his face as he left. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she felt the guilt fill her.

* * *

_**Okay then there it is guys! Hope you liked it! A little insight into some of Bonejangles' past life. Okay time for translations!  
1. Don't take any wooden nickels- from the 20s means something close to don't do anything stupid.  
-An unlikeable person.  
Store Cowboy- A guy who hangs around street corners picking up girls.  
- A coward  
5. Bimbo- A Tough Guy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alrighty then guys! I'm back with another chapter to my Bonejangles fic! Hope you like it! Thanks to all the reviewers out there you guys rock hard! I don't own the lyrics in the beginning. 24 By Jem**_._** Just to clarify last chapters translations a Pill is an unlikable person and a Piker is a coward.**_ _**Oh and this chapter is SUPER serious and involves some creepy parts so yeah. Also, the POV changes at like every other paragraph telling you so you don't get confused!**_  
_**  
Don't Own Corpse Bride OR Bonejangles.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Been given 24 hours to tie up  
loose ends to make amends.  
His eyes said it all I started  
to fall and the silence deafened._

Adeline sobbed into the stone as she cradled her aching legs. She had been running for so long and she only wished for one thing. She knew it would come eventually when he found her. Maybe he would keep his promise this time. Would she be breaking her own promise? She ran a hand down the cold stone her fingers tracing the name in it. In artistic calligraphy was the name Bourne 'Bojangles' Anderson

If she did allow herself to let go would he forgive her for letting it happen? Would he be happy to see her after so long? Would her afterlife be better then this sorry excuse for a life that she had? The wind nipped at her nose which was turning pink and making her sniffle. Everyday she lived on, she felt herself coming closer to the end of her rope. She just wanted to see him so badly even if it was just one last time, and she wanted to ask him what he wanted her to do. She was ready to leave this hell behind her but she wasn't sure Jimmy would ever let that happen.

Ever since Bojangles' death she had no one to protect her from his tyranny. She felt that he would rule her forever. So many people knew the truth behind the situation, but were all too scared to step up and help her. The longer Bo was gone the cockier Jimmy got, and the more power he gained over every person that entered the speakeasy. Her only escape these days was singing and even that Jimmy had the power to take away. She wondered ever so often if Bo's soul could feel her anguish as she called out to him in her prayers. She wondered if he could even hear her prayers.

Bonejangles let his fingers fly across the keys as people danced along and his band sang and played on stage. He felt the void even in the music that needed Adeline in it to be complete. He thought about how everyone here would have loved her, and how things would be even more lively if she were here to sing to them. He smiled as he saw the corpse bride wave in his direction as he kept playing. He got up to bow as the song ended and the crowd of lively corpses clapped.

When once again the pub was empty Bonejangles and Emily sat at the piano as Mrs. Plum wiped down the bar with a rag and watched them. Bonejangles tapped the keys softly as him and Emily talked.

"She will come eventually." He sighed deeply and nodded to his friend as he continued to make soft little pings on the piano.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wanna wish that for her. She should enjoy her life without me." Emily half smiled and started to absent mindedly tap at the keys along with him. She understood why he wouldn't want to wish death upon her to be selfish.

Bonejangles looked down at his skeletal hand as his fingers tapped the keys of the piano. He could never remember what he had looked like before he died, and yet that didn't bother him nearly as much as not remembering Adeline's voice. Every time he realized the longer they were apart the more her forgot he would get angry. He chastised himself for letting himself forget the one person who had always made him smile in his weakest times. No one knew about this sadness that had been surrounding him except for Emily. Her presence always made the pain more bearable. The afterlife was supposed to be perfect with no more pain, yet here he was with a broken heart.

Jimmy ran down the hill as he spotted her sitting there her face stained with tears that had been there awhile ago. Rage welled up inside him as he got closer to her; he had threatened her life many times, too many to count. Yet, he knew that only meant she would be with _him_ again, and if he wanted his way he couldn't let that happen. If he had his way he would have her until he himself died to torment Bojangles Anderson in the afterlife. He would never let them be together, and the only way they ever could was if she had the guts to bump herself off. He knew she never would sum up that courage. When he reached her he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her forcefully to her feet.

She let out a squeak in pain as she felt the new bruises start to form upon the old ones. She tried to stop the tears of pain that welled up in her eyes, but couldn't hold them as she remembered how holding back only brought more pain. He would beat her for the rest of her life and she could never fight back. She had other reasons to live besides her promise, but the call of suicide seemed to be so much stronger than that reason. As the yelling started she was numb and just looked at him with dead eyes, and he hated her dead eyes. He would never see the life in her eyes again. Her life had died with Bojangles in his watery grave on that cold night, and this that she lived was only half a life if even that.

Jimmy had locked her in her room again, and again she would escape if just for a moment. She opened the window slowly and quietly and climbed out lowering herself down to the ground. She walked in the cold, goosebumps covering her skin, to the one lasting reason for living on with her life, if she could call it that. She hummed softly her voice almost nothing, but a whisper.  
"I can see them everywhere they're all around me, they're me waiting for me, descending, un-relenting, beauty of annihilation. Death so beautiful, looks so beautiful, Death so beautiful, looks so beautiful, on me."* The wind blew harshly at her silky hair as it blew about her making her body cold.

She knocked slowly on a door when a familiar and worried face opened it.  
"Adeline, what are you doing here?" She looked at the women blankly and tilted her head her eyes were dead and her skin was pale.  
"Can I see Brodie, please?" The women nodded, a truly worried look in her eyes, and let Adeline into the house and led her to a door.  
"He fell asleep already. Is something wrong?" Adeline shook her head and slowly opened the door and walked to the bed.

She kneeled next to the sleeping boy and pet his head softly as his chest rose and fell under his warm covers. She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"I'll be gone soon can I please just stay with him for a little?" The women nodded and closed the door the only light was his revolving night light plastering shapes on the walls. " I'm sorry, I tried so hard for you. I wanted to see you grow and be happy. I know I haven't visited much, but it's because everyday I see you grow up and look like him more everyday.

He would have been so proud of you, and he would have loved you. If he was still here you wouldn't have to live here; you could be with me and him and we could be a family. I love you so much little one, but I'm not a good mommy. I'm so sorry, I'll miss you so much when I'm gone." She started to sob softly as she stroked his beautiful little face with her hand. He looked so much like him and it killed her inside to know that she was leaving him. "This is the hardest thing I ever had to do, but you'll be happier without me.

You'll marry the nicest girl, have babies of your own, and never have to deal with things like this." She got up from the floor and leaned in to kiss his forehead one last time before turning to leave with tears in her dead eyes. She heard him call for her in his sleep as she left and as she closed the door behind her and left the house she spoke a few last words to him. "I love you baby. My little Brodie Anderson." She walked away into the night singing softly again the same words she sang before. "I can see them everywhere they're all around, they're me waiting for me, descending, un-relenting, beauty of annihilation. Death so beautiful, looks so beautiful, Death so beautiful, looks so beautiful, on me."

Bonejangles sat with Emily and he felt as if something wasn't right. He knew something bad was about to happen, and he felt it down to the marrow in his bones. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something big. He sat in silence as the feeling struck him hard and fast. He felt he needed to find and stop whatever was going to happen. He felt a feeling of panic as if the event was coming closer each second he sat there with Emily. He wished he knew what was happening so he could stop this panic that washed over him.

Emily saw the change in her friend and worried greatly as she saw the panic in his eye. She started to feel the same ominous and foreboding feeling that plagued Bonejangles starting to overtake her as well.  
"Say doll, do you feel it too? That something bad is gonna happen?" Emily nodded her fingers starting to twitch ever so often. The two sat there in silence soaking in the hysteria as they sat in the silence of the empty pub. They sat for a long time before the feeling started to fade and a worry started to ebb forward in its place.

The silence stayed as they both sat not needing to say a word as they let the emotions process. Were they too late to do anything about it? What was it that made the two feel this way, and why wouldn't it leave them alone? What was so important that this feeling so suddenly came to them like a sickness? They both took a breathe as the worry lifted from them suddenly.

A scream echoed through the sun-rise as a crowd gathered at the old cemetery. A women dropped her flowers at the sight she saw in front of her as she visited her deceased family. The crowd was in a chatter and hysteria as a body was taken down from a tree. A single man identified her and cried as he touched her cold skin. He traced the purple ring about her neck and yelled as he saw the smile upon her cold dead face. Another familiar man bursted through the crowd and was shocked at the scene. The man holding the body got to his feet and pointed accusingly at the other.

"This is all your fault! You killed Adeline, Jimmy you bastard!" The man glared and yelled back to the other male aggressively.  
"She bumped off her damn self don't blame this on me Jonesy!" Jonesy grabbed Jimmy by the collar and growled as he pointed to Adeline's corpse.  
"Your abuse drove her to this! She couldn't take the pain anymore, without Bo she fell to pieces!" Jimmy pushed Jonesy away and turned to the crowd.  
"If there's anyone to blame it's all of you! You all knew what was happening and never said a word; You're all just as guilty as me!"

The crowd silenced as the truth hit them harshly in the face as the cold wind started to speed up. Little flakes of snow started to fall as the crowd stood in silence. Jonesy sobbed and fell to his knees as guilt plagued him. Adeline needed help and together they could have stopped Jimmy's tyranny, but nobody had ever been brave enough. No one had ever been able to face the man ever since he had killed another. He was right, anyone of them could have saved Adeline from the hell she lived in, but no ever did and they were now paying for it with their guilt. The little flakes of snow no longer melted as it hit her cold dead skin and smiling face; she was free.

Adeline stood on the grave stone with the sheet around her neck serving as her noose. She breathed deeply and sobbed as she gathered her courage. She closed her eyes and shakily sang again. " Staring blankly at the sun, waiting for my time to come. You're happy life it makes me sick, all the screaming sounds like music. Losing all my holy dreams, someone tell me what they mean. I've been waiting for you to come here, kill me, and set me free."* She stepped off the stone and a loud gasping was heard followed by silence as the sun started to peek above the horizon.

* * *

_**Well there it is everyone sorry it took so long for me to get it posted and such!! I know it's super sad and stuff but it always gets worse before it gets better! Now about the asterisks  
**_

_**-Theses two quotes are from songs by Elena Siegman. The first song is called Beauty of Annihilation and the second is called The One.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lover Come Back to Me

_**Hey there everyone! I'm finally updating this fanfiction since summer as finally hit and I have sooo much time on my hands! I hope you all enjoy this chapter after such a long time!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everything was deathly quiet, and not a corpse, skeleton, or spirit was awake. Her eyes fluttered open, wondering if she had succeeded with the dark deed she had attempted. Was she finally free from the horrors of the living world? She pushed herself onto her knees and looked around, she was in the speakeasy. She had failed, or had it all been a dream? Had her mind manifested such a dream to tease her with the cool, blissful, kiss of death? She felt herself ready to breakdown until noticing that the speakeasy was so utterly mix-matched.

The stage was in the wrong place, and so was the bar. She reached for a table to help get her to her feet. She gasped upon noticing the sickeningly dead shade of blue on her skin. She got to her feet inspecting her entire body to find it all that same color. She let the information sink in tears running down her face. A smile spread across her lips and a raspy laugh escaped her throat. She kept laughing as realization set in.

She had done it, and she would never have to feel the abuse, the sadness, or the emptiness again. Once her fit of joy ended she looked around for any sign of other deceased people. She wondered where they were and looked around the little pub curiously. She found her way to a coffin shaped piano and smiled sitting on the bench and sliding her cold dead fingers across the keys. As her finger slipped on the keys, she remembered the face that was always smiling at her from this spot as she sang. The perfectly slicked back black hair, the porcelain skin, the almost perfectly white smile, and the bowler hat perched atop his head. She smiled down at the piano as she remembered those nights where he would play every note perfectly, even while sending her an encouraging smile the entire time.

She always sang her best when he played for her, or maybe it was his expert skill on the piano. She sighed and looked to the stage where a lone microphone called out to her. She cleared her throat, it was still sore from the strangulation. She stared at the microphone intently. Would she dare do what she so longed to after such a time? A song wriggled its way into her thoughts and she could hear the music in her mind. It surrounded her and for just a moment she was back in the speakeasy with Bo.

The crowd went silent as they introduced her. She walked up and smiled as Bojangles played the introduction. Her voice came out velvet despite the pain it caused to sing.

"You went away  
I let you  
We broke the ties that bind  
I wanted to forget you  
And leave the past behind  
Still, the magic if the night I met you  
Seems to stay forever in my mind

The sky was blue  
And high above  
The moon was new  
And so was love  
This eager heart of mine was singing  
Lover where can you be," She heard the sound of the piano as if it were really playing as if Bo was there with her again. She began to belt it out as she felt the comfort slip into her. She felt that familiar rush of joy as she heard her own voice through the microphone.

"You came at last  
Love had its day  
That day is past  
You've gone away  
This aching heart of mine is singing  
Lover come back to me

When I remember every little thing  
You used to do  
I'm so lonely  
Every road I walk along  
I walk along with you  
No wonder I am lonely

The sky is blue  
The night is cold  
The moon is new  
But love is old  
And while I'm waiting here  
This heart of mine is singing  
Lover come back to me

The sky was blue  
And high above  
The moon was new  
And so was love  
This eager heart of mine was singing  
Lover where can you be

Sky is blue  
Night is cold  
Moon is new  
But love is old  
And while I'm waiting here  
This heart of mine is singing  
Lover come back to me*."

When the piano came to a stop Adeline opened her eyes to clapping and cheering. A half empty room of animated corpses was whistling and applauding her. A lone skeleton was sitting at the piano a smile on his jaw. He signaled her to come and she did shyly. She cleared her throat and apologized for the intrusion.

"No need doll, you were great! So you're the new arrival huh? You came in so early no one even knew until I got here. Name's Pauly, you got a name baby*?"

Adeline nodded and smiled to the skeleton.

"Call me Adeline, guess you can call me the fish* around these parts." Pauly chuckled and got up shaking her hand.

"You got a nifty* voice there doll, you should stick around and talk to the owner. He's the band leader, he'd probably like you." Adeline smiled and nodded thanking the friendly skeleton for his time. She walked around the pub getting greeted by all its patrons.

She was hoping for one specific face to come out from the crowd and greet her. Every face that wasn't his seemed to bring the sadness back just a little more. She began talking to the friendly corpse who ran the bar.

"What's got you so down dear?" Adeline sighed and looked to Mrs. Plum with her grey-green eyes full of disappointment.

"I was hoping to be reunited with someone Mrs. Plum, but I can't find him." Mrs. Plum smiled to her and touched her hand comfortingly.

"Is that all? Tell me who it is dear, I'm sure he's here somewhere." Mrs. Plum's eyes went wide as she heard Adeline's reply.

"His name is Bourne, but we all used to just call him Bojangles." She started to dry a mug nervously before looking to the door to see said skeleton walking through it.

"Well dear, he's gone through many changes in is time here. He might not be what you expected." Adeline looked up hopefully and stood from her seat.

"You mean he's here? Please tell me where he is."

Mrs. Plum sighed suggesting that maybe Adeline give herself some time to adjust to life here before rushing into anything. Adeline agreed sadly, the only consolation was that she knew Bo was here. She would finally be reunited with her love after all that torment and despair. She had so much to say and so much to ask. She wondered if he remembered her and if he missed her as much as she had longed for him. She wondered if he had questions for her. She wondered how much he had changed.

Bonejangles scanned the crowd for the new arrival that Pauly had spoken to him about. He couldn't find the unfamiliar face in the crowd and just went to playing for the regulars. He spotted Emily in the crowd and he saluted to her quickly and continuing the flow of the music. After the strange panic that yesterday brought Bonejangles couldn't help but wonder if the new arrival had anything to with it. Adeline, although still in his mind had to be pushed to the side with all these strange things going on.

After the pub was cleared he and Emily sat again at the coffin piano. She smiled to him and tapped at the keys.

"Did you meet the new arrival?" Bonejangles shook his head and sighed giving the corpse bride a smile in return.

"No doll, couldn't find her. Pauly says she has a set of pipes though. He thinks she should join the band. Did you meet her?" Emily smiled at the thought and then replied to his question.

"No, I didn't meet her either. She was being crowded by everyone else. The poor thing, I wonder if she was too overwhelmed with it all." Bonejangles and Emily continued on like this until there was no more to talk about. Bonejangles exited with Emily from the pub. Silence filled the little speakeasy until another presence appeared.

Adeline went to the piano again and felt the keys under her fingers. She wanted to know if Bo still played piano. Mrs. Plum told her that Bourne had a small name change in his time here. He had become Bonejangles instead of Bojangles. She was disappointed that she was so flustered today she didn't even get to hear the music. She wanted to hear the band that she could be singing for soon enough. She tapped at the piano keys while rubbing her neck where the purple ring had been when she looked in the mirror. Would she ever get to see Bo again?

"Sky is blue  
Night is cold  
Moon is new  
But love is old  
And while I'm waiting here  
This heart of mine is singing  
Lover come back to me."

* * *

_**Okay now time for the asterisks! Hope you all liked it and please review I love to see what you all think about the chapters. Hope you all appreciate my work from 11:25pm-4:00am to get this out for you guys! I had the inspiration!**_

_** first is a song by Annette Hanshaw called Lover come back to me. The link will be on my profile if you want to listen.**_

_** second is a 20's term meaning sweetheart.**_

_** third is 20's slang for a first timer for something.**_

_** fourth is 20's slang for great and excellent.**_


End file.
